


Vestido

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Vestido, fudou siendo tsundere y toxico xD, fukaze, kazemaru ya esta acotumbrado pero ya le pondra mano dura, pero Fudou siendo un amor al mismo tiempo, soft and love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: ... burlándose de sí mismo por aquellos pensamientos tan locos y vergonzosos que estaba teniendo. No tenía porque ser ahora, podría ser después, si es que había un después para ellos, luego de que cada uno tomará distintos caminos por sus futuros profesionales. [Concepto general por: @foolunderthestars, síganla en tumblr!][BoyLove - FuKaze]
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 5





	Vestido

Estaba guardando algunas de sus cosas en una caja, cuadernos de apuntes, libros, ropa que ya no le quedaba, entre otras cosas que ya no utilizaba, para dejarlas en el ático de su casa. Después de todo, pronto entraría a la universidad, algo que lo ponía nervioso, al mismo tiempo emocionado, pero también triste. Si, él sentía todo esas cosas; estaba nervioso por enfrentar un nuevo lugar, una nueva etapa de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado de conocer gente nueva y tener nuevos desafíos. Y triste, porque se separaría de las personas que él tanto quería y amaba, y dentro de ese grupo de personas, estaba Fudou.

Para nadie era un secreto que Fudou y él habían comenzado a salir en su último año de secundaria, para luego entrar a la misma preparatoria, donde oficializaron su noviazgo, pero ya era obvio para todos que algo pasaba, solo que Fudou era muy orgulloso para ponerle nombre a su relación. En fin, que llevaban algo más de 3 años juntos, y entre cosas buenas, cosas malas, fantásticas, ser juzgados por ser hombres, alegrías y penas, su relación se había mantenido intacta. Habían superado muchas cosas durante esos años, la pregunta era ¿Podrían superar la distancia también?

Kazemaru era un chico muy listo pero Fudou lo era aún más, ambos recibieron becas para sus estudios, pero Fudou se iría a otro país a estudiar, uno a horas y kilómetros de distancia, en cambio Kazemaru se quedaría en el país. Ese detalle, no le animaba para nada, tenía bastantes inseguridades al respecto. Tampoco es que quisiera que Fudou se perdiera de esa única oportunidad, él deseaba que fuera y viviera esa experiencia, estaba muy orgulloso de su pareja, pero eso no quitaba que lo extrañaría mucho.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, y con cuidado, con la caja en sus manos, subió las estrechas escaleras, las cuales crujían a cada paso. Apenas entrar, pudo sentir ese aroma de aislamiento típico de ese lugar, a soledad, el aroma de madera húmeda llenó sus fosas nasales. La pintura de las paredes estaba desgastada, la madera del piso crujía a cada paso que daba, parecería tétrico, pero la luz del día se colaba por las ventanas del techo, además había encendido la luz del ático antes de entrar.

Habían unas tablas de madera, a un lado, que seguro eran de algún mueble que nunca se armo. Algunas cajas ya etiquetadas estaban repartidas por el lugar, algunas estaban apiladas. Una caja decía: decoraciones de navidad, otra juguetes, ropa vieja, cortinas viejas, entre otras cajas más que no alcanzaba ver que decía en su etiqueta, su madre era muy ordenada. De todas formas, solo dejaría su caja de cosas allí y se iría.

Pero, por el rabillo del ojo atisbo algo que llamó su atención, una sábana blanca ocultando unas cosas, no tardó en recordar que allí estaba el baúl de su mamá y un espejo antiguo de su abuela. El baúl era donde su madre guardaba sus cosas más preciadas, como la ropa de bebé de él, los primeros juguetes que tuvo, incluso cartas que tenía ella con su padre, además que algunos regalos y ropa que habían sido su favoritos de su madre alguna vez.

No pudo evitar acercarse, dejó la caja a un lado y quitó la sábana, provocando que tosiera un poco, por el polvo acumulado sobre ella. Debajo de esta, se podía apreciar un gran baúl y a su lado un antiguo espejo de pie, de esos típicos de forma ovalada y de bordes de madera. Pero su atención solo estaba sobre el baúl, se arrodillo frente a él, y lo abrió.

Rápidamente, el olor a lavanda fue lo primero que sintió al abrirlo y notar la ropa que sobresalía. Un abrigo de color café para invierno, que parecía caro, fue lo primero que vio. Luego encontró una caja con cartas, eran demasiadas, no terminaría de leerlas nunca. Se sonrió cuando encontró sus zapatos de bebé, ambos cabían en la palma de su mano ¿tan pequeño había sido? Se sonrió por aquello.

También había más ropa, alguna de su padre, otra de su madre, algunos recuerdos de sus padres cuando se graduaron. También encontró un álbum de fotos, de cuando sus padres eran jóvenes adolescentes. Se preguntó si él podría llegar a hacer tantos recuerdos con Fudou, como sus padres lo habían hecho juntos. En ese mismo momento, temía del incierto futuro y que Fudou se alejara.

Algo blanco, oculto entre unas telas, llamó su atención. Cuando lo toco y sacó casi al completo, notó la suavidad y el claro y puro color blanco: era un vestido, allí se dio cuenta que era el vestido de novia de su madre. Era absolutamente precioso: tenía entalle en la cintura, era largo, con un lazo sobre el pecho, un poco brillante pero bastante sencillo, con un escote un poco revelador, que seguro dejaba ver el cuello y hombros de su madre si se lo ponía. Se notaba que era un vestido muy elegante, y también caro, por la suavidad y calidad de la tela.

El solo ver aquel elegante vestido, le recordó a la madre de Fudou. Aquella mujer había dado vuelta completamente su mundo, temía no ser aceptado por ella cuando Fudou se la presentó, pero ella le aceptó con los brazos abierto apenas verlo. No lo juzgo, en realidad estaba feliz que Akio tuviera pareja, ya que pensó que nunca encontraría a alguien. Al final, terminó llevándose muy bien con ella: le contaba cosas de Akio de cuando era pequeño, a veces cocinaban juntos, incluso habían salido juntos y cenado los tres, como si fueran ya una familia. Entonces, pasado un tiempo, comenzó con las preguntas ¿Cuando se casarían? Las preguntas habían empezado cuando faltaba un año antes de graduarse y fueron en aumento cuando se enteró que su querido hijo se iría. Estaba claro que ella no quería dejarle escapar, según la madre de Fudou, él había sido la única buena decisión que su hijo Akio había tomado hasta el momento, y si lo dejaba ir, se arrepentiría para siempre.

Kazemaru no podía evitar sentirse estresado y presionado, sobre todo preocupado por Fudou. Ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en casarse, nunca había cruzado por su mente eso, no es que le desagradara la idea, la verdad es que ser el esposo de Akio no sonaba mal. Pero, temía que Akio no pensará lo mismo, o tomará decisiones apresuradas solo por la presión de su madre. Todo eso, disminuía sus ganas de siquiera pensar en hablar del tema del matrimonio con Fudou, de por sí era un tema que temía mucho tocar. Ichirouta sabía que la señora Fudou no lo hacía con esa intención, solo estaba preocupada, y sobre todo nerviosa, de que su único hijo se iría a otro país y él también lo estaba.

Ni siquiera supo porque hizo lo que hizo en ese momento, quizás llevado por esos recuerdos y sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Pero ya estaba de pie, con el vestido en sus manos frente al espejo. Es que no había podido evitarlo, muchas veces le habían dicho lo lindo que era él, nunca lo creyó, no era para nada alguien que se jactaría por su belleza externa, y tampoco es como si tuviera en cuenta ese detalle. Admitía que era despistado para darse cuenta de como llamaba la atención de algunas personas, cosa que Fudou, e incluso Fubuki, le decían muy a menudo, pero él no lo entendía o no lo creía o le daba poca importancia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, allí frente al espejo, sosteniendo el vestido contra su cuerpo, se daba cuenta de lo muy bien parecido que era. Se quedo algo impresionado por lo bien que parecía combinar el vestido con él, es que, a pesar de lo bien trabajado que estaba su cuerpo debido a los ejercicios matutinos, seguía siendo algo delgado, siempre lo había sido. Las facciones delicadas de su rostro no habían cambiado mucho, y con esas largas pestañas que tenía, parecía que resaltaba aún más con ese vestido. Se preguntó como se vería con el cabello suelto, ya que lo llevaba recogido en su típica coleta, o si aplicaba un poco de maquillaje sobre su rostro ¿Cómo se vería? Lentamente su mente pasó a su posible casamiento con Fudou, la verdad es que le hacía ilusión el hecho de casarse formalmente, no es que dudara de los sentimientos de Fudou, pero celebrar algo así era maravilloso ¿Cómo sería su boda? Fue la pregunta que llegó a su mente en ese momento ¿Qué pensaría Fudou si lo viera con un vestido? ¿Le gustaría? Dejó escapar un risa de burla un rato después de admirarse.

_"En que estas pensando Kazemaru Ichirouta"_

Fue lo que le dijo su mente, burlándose de sí mismo por aquellos pensamientos tan locos y vergonzosos que estaba teniendo. No tenía porque ser ahora, podría ser después, si es que había un después para ellos, luego de que cada uno tomará distintos caminos por sus futuros profesionales.

\- Debes comenzar a ser más positivo Kazemaru.- se dijo con energía y ánimo, casi como si fuera un regaño. Para luego volver su vista al espejo, sonreírse y admirarse con bastante ilusión, de verdad que no podía creer lo bien que se veía con ese vestid-

\- ¡KAZEMARU!

Un grito fuerte e histérico asustó a Kazemaru, observó a todos los lados nervioso, y guardó el vestido con premura. Aquel grito provenía de afuera, pero se había alarmado al reconocer aquella voz: era Fudou. Su corazón casi se le sale, por pensar que Akio estaba allí y le había descubierto con el vestido, pero seguía solo, no quería imaginar lo que Fudou hubiese pensado de él, se burlaría por siempre. Término por guardar las cosas y dejar todo como estaba, antes de bajar las escaleras hasta la puerta principal rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacías?- Fudou había dejado crecer su cabello, tenía una melena corta ahora, y la misma expresión de molestia de siempre. Kazemaru había abierto la puerta, solo para ver a Fudou en la puerta de su casa.- Toque el timbre varias veces y llame a tu teléfono, desde hace minutos estoy afuera ¿está todo bien? ¿ocurrió algo?- Fudou le examinó con la mirada de arriba abajo, como buscando algo extraño en él.

\- Si, perdón. Solo estaba en el ático y no escuché que llamabas.- Si, había estado muy embobado con el vestido y pensando en un futuro que quizás no se cumpliría.

El castaño solo dejo escapar un suspiro, relajando su expresión al escuchar esa respuesta.- No me des esos sustos. Escucha, cuando me vaya, espero recibir al menos cada hora, un mensaje tuyo.- dictaminó cruzados de brazos.

\- Eso es imposible Fudou, debo dormir ¿sabes? Y tú también.- le indico por la diferencia horaria que habría entre los lugares donde vivirían. El castaño chasqueo la lengua.

\- Entonces que sean tres mensajes al día y ya apresúrate, te dije que saldríamos hoy.- ordenó él. Claro, había olvidado que todas las tardes salían juntos, eso es porque Fudou se iría dentro de poco, las clases aún no comenzarían, pero él ya debía irse al extranjero para hacer los papeleos restantes, entre otras cosas.

Así que después de que Kazemaru cambiará su ropa, lo cual no demoró mucho, comenzaron a alejarse de la casa del peliturquesa.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Kazemaru, ya que Fudou solo le había dicho que tenía planeado algo hoy. El castaño pareció sonrojarse levemente ante su pregunta, o eso imaginó Kazemaru.

\- Ya verás.- fue su seca respuesta, mientras dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde sus manos estaban refugiadas, había una pequeña cajita blanca oculta que apretaba con algo de nervios. Si, Fudou estaba algo nervioso, quien lo viera de esa forma se sorprendería que, el gran Fudou Akio, estuviera así de asustado. No es que quisiera apresurar las cosas, solo quería hacer las cosas bien antes de irse, él sabía que seguro no se verían en años, no estaba completamente seguro si regresaría en vacaciones. Además, ya habían aplazado esta platica sobre su relación por demasiado tiempo y él quería dejarle en claro que iba en serio con él antes de irse. Y de paso hacerle saber, que no se desharía de él tan fácilmente, y que Fudou Akio era el único con el que Kazemaru podía y debía estar.

Ichirouta no pregunto nada más después de eso. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, en un cómodo y tranquilo silencio. Mientras el atardecer llegaba, llenando de un color casi rojizo el hermoso y vasto cielo, tan hermoso y enorme como el propio amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FIN**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaaaa, se que que seguramente querían la propuesta de Fudou, pero se los dejo a su imaginación uwu
> 
> GRANDES AGRADECIMIENTOS Y DEDICATORIA A: foolunderthestars, quien tuvo la idea general del vestido e hizo un bonito dibujo, que pueden ver en fanfiction o wattpad, que aquí no se pueden colocar portadas, creo. Por favor, si tienen tumblr, seguidla que hace bonitos dibujos!, es buena gente, y le gusta el FuKaze, son todo ventajas.
> 
> Y ya esta :D!
> 
> Comentario y/o kudos son agradecidos!


End file.
